


Recuerdos y pesadillas

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero esta vez eran distintas. Estas pesadillas no eran suyas. Y tenía la sensación de que Kakashi le podría ayudar con ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos y pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 10 - Serpiente.
> 
> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 346 del manga.

Naruto caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos por las poco transitadas calles de Konoha. A esas horas incluso el Ichiraku Ramen estaba cerrado, pero sabía que Kakashi tenía guardia en la oficina de la vieja Tsunade.

Llevaba semanas teniendo pesadillas. Al principio no se preocupó; al igual que para la mayoría de los ninjas, los malos sueños eran el pan de cada día. O de la noche, para ser más exactos. La consecuencia natural de las peleas, la sangre, toda esa muerte alrededor de ellos durante la mayor parte de su vida era el estrés, y no tenían más remedio que liberarlo en forma de recuerdos que volvían cada noche.

Pero esta vez eran distintas. Estas pesadillas no eran suyas. Y tenía la sensación de que Kakashi le podría ayudar con ello.

Sabía de quién eran. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué las tenía. Por qué recordaba cosas que no había vivido. Por qué veía a  _Itachi. Sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, el color de la sangre inundándolo todo. Veía a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su familia. Todos muertos. Su clan, extinto por culpa de uno de los suyos._

_Traición, odio, venganza._

Se despertaba y no era más su clan, y tardaba varios minutos en despejarse del todo y salir del horror de aquella calle vacía, muerta.

Y no entendía por qué veía a  _Orochimaru, con su mirada ávida, con los ojos de alguien que había mirado a la Muerte a la cara y había conseguido esquivarla una, y otra, y otra vez. Notaba las serpientes siendo invocadas directamente desde sus brazos, suaves y húmedas y mortíferas. Desconfiaban de él, de sus ojos, de sus técnicas de fuego._

_Algo en Orochimaru estaba ligado a ellas, algo más fuerte que el pergamino de invocación, algo tenía que haber para que él mismo terminara por semejarse tanto a ellas._

_Algo como…_

Todavía sentía el sinuoso movimiento de los reptiles por su cuerpo cuando salía del sueño de un salto, empapado en sudor, con la opresión en el pecho impidiendo que el aire entrara con normalidad a sus pulmones.

El instinto le hizo mirar hacia arriba una vez llegó a su destino. Alguien le observaba, y distinguió la silueta de su sensei. Estaba seguro de que hacía bastante que ya sabía quién era, así que subió de unos cuantos saltos hasta el tejado, y se sentó en las sucias placas que lo cubrían, a su lado.

\- Hey, Naruto. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – inquirió, sin apartar los ojos de su libro-. Mañana saldremos temprano.

Extrañamente, Naruto no le respondió. Ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar. Dejó vagar la mirada por la apagada Konoha.

Kakashi le observó, sin exteriorizar ninguna expresión. Algo le pasaba a Naruto, y era mejor dejar que se lo contase él mismo. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con el último encuentro con Sasuke. Yamato le había puesto al día con lo que había conseguido sacar a los componentes del equipo, pero la confianza que tenían en el nuevo capitán no era comparable a la que tenían en él, que había sido el primero. Además estaba el hecho de que a Yamato no le unía nada con Sasuke, razón suficiente como para que Naruto no le fuera a contar nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Porque Yamato no entendería a Naruto o a Sakura. Era difícil comprender el afán y la obsesión de ambos por traer de vuelta a un traidor para los que no habían estado implicados o no les habían conocido. Incluso los que iban a formar parte del equipo que al día siguiente iba a partir en su busca lo hacían por amistad a ellos.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa sobre el sharingan?

\- ¿Curiosidad a estas alturas, Naruto? – el único ojo visible estaba fijo en él, interrogante.

\- Eh, bueno, no es realmente sobre  _tu_  sharingan, si no sobre todos en general. Bueno, tampoco, en realidad sería sobre una técnica…

Incluso después de tantos años, no se sentía cómodo preguntando algo personal a su sensei. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente sabía muy poco sobre él.

\- Esto… Cuando estuvimos con, ya sabes, Sasuke – parecía que le dolía hasta decir su nombre – hizo algo. Tenía su sharingan activado, y entró en mí. Es decir. Entró y estaba conmigo. Y con Kyûbi, ¿sabes? Y nunca antes me había pasado eso, no sé, no entiendo qué pasó.

Kakashi abrió los ojos, asombrado por esa información. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar el poder de Sasuke? Si había conseguido entrar en el subconsciente de Naruto, más aún estando éste todavía despierto, significaba que su nivel de control del ojo de los Uchiha estaba llegando muy lejos. Todavía le quedaba un buen tramo, pero no pensó que hubiera podido avanzar tanto.

Naruto le miraba expectante y con la confusión por lo ocurrido todavía profundamente arraigada en su mente.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de ello?

\- Como todas las técnicas poderosas, usarla lleva un riesgo. Es, como explicarlo, ¿recuerdas la técnica de Ino? – Naruto asintió – Bien. Lo que hacía Ino era traspasar su mente a otro cuerpo, pero a costa de perder la consciencia en el suyo propio. Con el sharingan es posible entrar en la mente de otra persona, pero sin traspasar la propia, con lo que la persona que ejecuta la técnica sigue consciente.

\- Pero…

Kakashi le interrumpió.

\- Para que lo entiendas más fácil, en realidad más que una técnica de traspaso de la mente, es una habilidad  _de la vista_ , ¿comprendes? Sasuke no entra en tu mente y te controla, si no que puede  _ver_  lo que hay en ella.

Naruto asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero entonces no entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

\- ¡Ah! Lo entiendo, lo entiendo – el largo entrenamiento que habían hecho para conseguir el Rasen Shuriken había ayudado a Kakashi a entender la mente de su alumno más inquieto.

El rubio se quedó pensativo por algún tiempo, y recordó lo que había dicho Kakashi al principio.

\- ¿Y qué es eso del riesgo al usarla?

\- Es como tus daños en el brazo con el Rasen Shuriken, pero podríamos decir que en este caso los daños pueden ser más… mentales que físicos – resumió, aún a sabiendas de que Naruto no se conformaría con una respuesta a medias.

\- Ya, mentales. Ya – dejó pasar un momento -. Pero, ¿qué riesgos?

Kakashi suspiró.

\- Cuando entras de esa manera a coger pensamientos de alguien, siempre corres el riesgo de  _dejar_  alguno tuyo, ¿comprendes? Al entrar en… - pero Naruto ya no escuchaba.

Los ojos se le habían abierto por la sorpresa.  _Eso era_. Ahí estaba. Esa era la pieza que le faltaba en el rompecabezas.

\- ¿Naruto? – interrumpió su monólogo al darse cuenta de la expresión de su alumno.

\- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Creo que es mejor que me vuelva ya.

Mejor no insistir. No necesitaba saber más, el rubio era hace mucho tiempo como un libro abierto para él. Así que Sasuke había hecho esa técnica pero no la controlaba lo suficiente como para no dejar rastro. Bueno, si todo ocurría con alguna razón, quién sabe de lo que le podría servir eso.

A su lado, el ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea volvía a parecer él. Ahora que había resuelto el misterio parecía haberse reactivado, y se limpiaba polvo que tenía el tejado del traje a golpes secos, enérgicos.

\- Le traeré de vuelta, Kakashi-sensei. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Con una última mirada hacia él, descendió un salto y llegó hasta el suelo de cornisa en cornisa.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando al oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas. Si había alguien capaz de traerle de vuelta, era sin ninguna duda él. Y lo conseguiría, o se hundirían los dos.

Acordándose del nombre de Obito grabado en el monumento a los héroes, Kakashi esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo primero.


End file.
